


Casi citas

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna sabe que no debería siquiera pensar así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casi citas

En el fondo, Tsuna sabe que esto está mal.

O bueno, no tan en el fondo, porque cuando su mano roza la de Chrome solo puede pensar "¡no puedo!" "¡no debo!" "¡me van a matar!" mientras su rostro se pone tan rojo como un tomate y retrocede con una risa nerviosa.

Ella es parte de su familia, es la protegida de Mukuro y él simplemente terminará muerto por haberla invitado a comer un helado y pensar que parecen estar en una cita.

—Está bien, Boss —dice ella, acercándose a él con una sonrisa tímida y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, dejando otra vez que sus manos se rocen.

Lo peor, piensa Tsuna en ese momento, mientras su corazón late con una rapidez anormal, es que él no quiere alejarse, sí quiere otras salidas que parecen citas como estas y también quiere que nadie se entere.

Pero su vida nunca ha sido fácil y Tsuna sospecha que muy pronto recibirá una visita de Mukuro y Reborn lo sermoneará por pensar en salir con su guardiana y ese solo será el comienzo.

Aun así, ya es tarde para preocuparse por eso.

—¿V-vamos al parque? —pregunta Tsuna en lugar de volver a retroceder y aunque está contando lo que le queda de vida y apenas logra mantener su pánico en el no-tan-fondo de su mente, sonríe cuando Chrome asiente.


End file.
